Quand Tyler rime avec horreur
by Sakurache
Summary: 5 - Cela fait un an qu'Amy Woods a disparu des radars des Winchester. Et il ne faudra pas moins qu'un dieu pour que tous les trois soient à nouveau réunis en pleine nuit dans un centre commercial...Certains secrets seront de nouveaux révélés.


**Quand Tyler rime avec horreur**

Station service

Autoroute fédérale 29

Minnesota

- T'as fini mec ? ça serait bien qu'on arrive avant la nuit.

Sam Winchester attendait que son frère ait fini de faire le plein d'essence de l'Impala, assis sur le siège avant.

- C'est bon. Je vais payé, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Heu…J'en sais rien. Attend, je viens avec toi.

Sam rejoint son aîné et ils entrèrent dans le mini-magasin de la station service. Le cadet jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, voire si quelque chose lui faisait envie, mais non. Dean, lui, s'approcha de la charmante caissière sans même la regarder.

- Pompe n°3 s'il vous plait.

- Bien sur, répondit la demoiselle d'un air coquin.

Elle était sexy, blonde et avec un décolleté plongeant. Le genre de fille qui aurait plu immédiatement à Dean. Avant.

Ce dernier mit plusieurs billets sur le comptoir et se tourna vers la sortie sans rien ajouter de plus. Sam fronça les sourcils, plutôt inquiet par l'attitude de son frangin. Il fit un rapide sourire à la jeune femme et sortit à son tour avant de s'installer dans la Chevrolet.

Après un ou deux kilomètres dans un silence total, Sam décida enfin de poser la question à son frère :

- Dean…ça va pas ?

L'intéressé resta une minute de plus silencieux mais finit par répondre :

- ça fait un an Sam.

- Quoi ?

- Aujourd'hui. Ça fait un an aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai.

Sam se tourna de nouveau vers la route. Tous deux, malgré les épreuves vécues depuis, se rappelaient comme si ça s'était passé hier.

Colorado Spings

Motel « Riverstone »

Un an plus tôt

Sam, Dean et Amy Woods venaient juste d'apprendre la vérité sur la famille de la jeune femme et avaient découvert qu'ils étaient liés plus qu'ils ne le pensaient de prime abord.

John Winchester plaça son sac à l'arrière de son 4x4 et se tourna vers ses enfants. Après leur avoir dit au revoir, il prit Amy dans ses bras.

- Prend soin de toi d'accord ?

- Promis.

- Et n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin…

- Bien sur. Faîtes attention à vous.

- T'inquiètes pas pour moi.

John prit place au volant de son véhicule et après un dernier regard vers sa « famille », il partit. C'était la dernière fois qu'Amy le voyait, même si elle ne le savait pas encore.

Amy, pourtant, ressentit quelque chose. Sa tête tournait. Elle s'assit sur les marches menant à leur chambre de motel et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard mais leur querelle récente n'était pas réellement enterrée. Alors ils se tournèrent vers Amy en hésitant. Qui devait lui parler en premier ?

Sam se décida voyant Dean ouvrir la bouche mais la fermer aussitôt.

- Amy….Heu…Je me doute de la réponse mais…ça va ?

- Je…Je suis un peu perdue là.

- Je comprend…

La jeune femme leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Sam. Elle sourit légèrement et regarda Dean. C'est à ce moment qu'elle prit sa décision.

- Nos bagages sont prêts, on y va ? demanda Dean alors qu'Amy semblait perdue.

- Heu…Oui bien sûr, je…Je vais chercher mon sac dans la chambre et j'arrive.

Pendant ce temps, les Winchester s'installèrent dans l'Impala. L'atmosphère était électrique et Sam ne pouvait plus le supporter.

- Dean…Je suis désolé. Tu sais…On ferait mieux d'oublier tout ça….

Sam, non. On ne peut pas. Mais on ne peut pas non plus obliger quoi que ce soit. Alors laissons faire les choses, d'accord ?

- Ouais, bonne idée.

- Génial, maintenant tout est clair et on peut recommencer à être des frangins.

Dean se tourna vers son petit frère et lui sourit. Sam soupira de soulagement puis regarda sa montre.

- Hey Dean, ça fait déjà dix minutes.

Il se tourna vers son frère. Celui-ci faisait une drôle de tête.

Ils sortirent en même temps de la voiture et se précipitèrent dans la chambre, Dean ayant sorti son arme.

La chambre était déserte. La fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer une brise légère. Une lettre pliée en deux était posée sur un des lits.

« Dean & Sam »

« Sam, Dean,

Je ne peux pas. Désolé.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Tout ce en quoi je croyais ou presque vient d'être remis en question par les informations que John nous a donné. Je dois me retrouver.

Mais je dois aussi accomplir quelque chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vous reviendrais en un seul morceau quand je serais prête. En attendant, vous pourrez toujours me joindre par téléphone.

Je ne vous oublierais jamais et je vous vois bientôt, promis.

Je vous aime.

Amy. »

Route fédérale 14

Minnesota

- Tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis…

- Ta mort ? Non. J'aurais pensé qu'avec le message que je lui ai laissé, elle m'aurait contacté…Mais depuis la mort de Papa, pas de nouvelles.

Dean soupira et serra les mâchoires. Sam décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

- Revenons à notre affaire.

- Tu as raison, parle-moi de ça.

- Ok. Il y a eu plusieurs disparitions inexpliquées, deux femmes, trois hommes et une petite fille. Aucune trace d'eux, nulle part. Le dernier endroit où ils ont été aperçus, c'est le centre commercial.

- Bizarre…Et tu es sûr que ce n'est pas juste un psychopathe tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain ?

- Non, j'en sais rien. Mais on n'a rien de mieux pour le moment.

- C'est vrai…Je trouve ça louche quand même…Je veux dire, il y a quoi, une semaine qu'on a ouvert la porte de l'enfer ? Et il n'y a rien, aucun démon, aucune manifestation diabolique…

- Ouais, c'est pas vraiment bon signe.

L'Impala apparut sur le parking d'un motel alors que la nuit tombait sur la petite ville de Tyler dans le Minnesota.

Station service

Autoroute fédérale 29

Minnesota

« Carry on my wayward son… »

- Allo ? Tout va bien, je vais vers Tyler, des disparitions suspectes. A part ça, c'est le néant. Bizarre d'ailleurs…

Amy Woods était en train de faire le plein dans sa voiture tout en répondant au téléphone dans une station service bordant l'autoroute 29 du Minnesota.

A l'autre bout du fil, Ellen Harvelle répondit :

- Oui je sais, c'est bizarre. Surtout depuis que la porte du diable a été ouverte dans le Wyoming…

- Quoi ? Attend, une minute. De quoi tu parles Ellen ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Un gars, Jake, entraîné par le démon aux yeux jaunes a ouvert une porte sur l'enfer dans le Wyoming…

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'y étais ! Avec Bobby Singer et heureusement, les frères Winchester ont réussi à tuer le démon et on a refermé la porte….Amy ? Amy ?

Amy ne répondit pas avant un long moment.

- Winchester ?

- Oui, Dean et Sam. Tu les connais ?

- On peut dire ça oui…Heu…Ellen, je peux te rappeler ? Je viens de faire le plein et…

- Pas de problème.

Amy paya son plein à la jolie blonde que Dean avait ignorer quelques minutes auparavant et repartit vers Tyler.

Au bout d'un moment, l'atmosphère était pesante dans la Ford Mustang de 1970 qu'elle s'était dégoté il y avait un an aujourd'hui. Un an. Et les frères revenaient bizarrement dans sa vie. Elle écouta de nouveau le message que Dean lui avait laissé il y avait tout juste une semaine.

« Amy…C'est Dean. J'ai...J'ai vraiment besoin de toi...Sam...Sam est...Il va mal, j'ai besoin d'aide. Rappelle-moi s'il te plait. Tu me manques. »

Apparemment, Sam allait mieux. Amy ne doutait pas que Dean avait finalement trouvé une solution. Ils lui manquaient tant. Mais elle devait se reprendre. Fini les sentiments, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il y avait trois mois qu'elle avait perdue la piste du Vampire qui avait tué ses parents. Cependant, elle ne perdait pas espoir.

Alors que les étoiles commençaient à briller dans le ciel noir de la nuit, Amy loua une chambre dans un motel près de la sortie de la ville de Tyler. Elle marchait dans la nuit fraîche vers sa chambre quand soudain, elle vit quelque chose qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Une magnifique Chevrolet Impala de 1967 était garé là, sur le même parking que sa Mustang, devant une chambre éclairée. Amy s'approcha de la fenêtre en silence : Dean et Sam dînaient d'hamburgers sur une table. Ils discutaient.

Amy baissa la tête et courut dans sa propre chambre, à deux chambres de la leur.

- FBI ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- On aimerait voir vos vidéos surveillances.

- Bien sur, suivez-moi.

Les « agents » Dean et Sam Winchester suivirent l'employé du centre commercial qui leur indiqua la porte d'une salle à l'arrière du magasin.

- Voilà, 20 caméras réparties dans tout le magasin, même les salles inaccessibles au public.

- Merci.

- C'est au sujet des disparus ?

- Oui, vous savez quelque chose ?

- Bah…Je suis fan de séries policières alors…

Jonathan Everet, employé depuis 2003, s'assit devant les écrans de surveillances et en deux ou trois manipulations, fit apparaître plusieurs vidéos sur les moniteurs.

- Voici chacun des disparus.

- Beau travail.

- Merci.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser un instant ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin.

Jonathan sortit de la salle et Sam s'assit à son tour devant les écrans. Dean demanda alors :

- Tu vois quelque chose ?

- Non. Pas de reflet, ni noir, ni lumineux. Heu…Pas de formes suspectes. Rien de rien.

- Moi j'ai quelque chose !

- Quoi ?

Sam se tourna et observa son frère, assis devant un ordinaire.

- Aucune des victimes n'est sorti d'ici.

- Quoi que ça soit, ça serait dans le centre ?

- Faut croire. Allons jeter un coup d'œil dans les rayons.

Dean haussa les sourcils avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Sam sourit à son tour et le suivit, plutôt heureux de voir son frère de bonne humeur.

Amy ajusta son tailleur avant de frapper à la porte de Gretchen Morrison, la mère de la fillette qui avait mystérieusement disparu après cinq autres personnes. Madame Morrison ouvrit la porte et interrogea la nouvelle venue. Amy sortit une fausse carte du FBI et entra dans la maison.

- Désolé Madame…

- Mademoiselle !

- Mademoiselle Morrison, je sais que ça doit être pénible, mais je dois entendre votre version. Encore une fois.

- Très bien, je comprend…J'ai emmené Sarah au centre commercial un samedi après-midi, elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle robe pour l'anniversaire d'une amie. Elle n'a que dix ans mais elle se prend déjà pour une grande et elle avait voulu essayer sa robe seule dans la cabine.

Gretchen se stoppa un instant, essuya quelques larmes sur ses joues et reprit en s'excusant :

- Au bout de dix minutes, je n'entendais plus rien. Je l'ai appelé mais elle ne répondait pas alors j'ai ouvert le rideau et…Elle avait disparu !

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Vous n'avez rien remarqué dans la cabine ?

- Non, rien ! Je me suis précipité vers un homme de la sécurité mais la seule chose qui était dans la cabine c'était la robe que ma fille voulait acheter…

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si quelque chose vous revenez.

- D'accord.

Amy sortit. Il y avait bien quelque chose de surnaturel là-dedans mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu faire ça. Un tour au centre commercial allait s'imposer.

Sam et Dean déambulaient dans le centre commercial à la recherche d'indices quelconques, toujours habillés en costumes. Dean cherchait des fréquences électromagnétiques à l'aide de son appareil fait maison caché dans sa veste. Sam marchait à ses cotés en observant les alentours.

- C'est quand même dingue…Six personnes ont disparu et personne n'a rien vu, ni entendu. Elles se sont carrément volatiliser !

- J'avoue que c'est étrange…Et regarde ça !

L'appareil de Dean s'affolait. Ils se trouvaient prêt des cabines d'essayages du rayon vêtements. Sam ouvrit le rideau d'une cabine vide et observa l'intérieur. Dean fit de même à quelques pas.

- Dean, regarde.

Sam sortit, plusieurs petits scarabées séchés dans le creux de la main.

- J'ai trouvé les mêmes de l'autre coté ! affirma Dean en montrant les mêmes scarabées à son frère.

- Cette fois c'est sûr. C'est pas un humain qui est dans le coup.

- Ouais…On pourra rien faire pour le moment. On va retourner faire des recherches et on reviendra ce soir !

Dean sourit comme un gamin. Passer la nuit dans un centre commercial comme celui-ci était comme un rêve. En espérant qu'il ne se transformerait pas en cauchemar.

- Alors que les frères Winchester regagnaient la sortie du centre, une jeune femme attira l'attention de Dean.

- Amy…

- Quoi ? demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean avança rapidement et posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos. Cette dernière se retourna en sentant le contact mais Dean fut déçu, ce n'était pas Amy.

- Bryan ! Reste près de Maman mon chéri…

Adèle Fonshaw prit son fils par la main et s'avança vers les cabines d'essayage du centre commercial.

- Allez chéri, on va essayer ta tenue…

Adèle ouvrit le rideau et Bryan se précipita à l'intérieur en souriant.

- Maman, j'suis grand ! Je peux essayer tout seul ?

- Hum…D'accord. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, t'appelle Maman, hein ?

- Oui !

- Tiens.

Bryan prit sa tenue et sa mère ferma le rideau tout en cherchant son téléphone portable qui sonnait dans son sac.

- Allo ? Salut Ashley. Je suis au centre commercial avec Bryan, il a besoin d'une tenue de foot. Oui, son premier match est la semaine prochaine, il est tout excité ! Oui ? Demain soir ? Non, rien de prévu. Ok, on fait ça, je te rappelle.

Adèle rangea son portable et interpella son fils.

- Tu t'en sors ma puce ?

Elle ouvrit le rideau mais Bryan avait disparu. Seul son maillot de football trônait au centre. Adèle Fonshaw se pencha et le prit entre ses mains.

- Bryan ? Bryan ? BRYAN !

Sam, assis à une table, faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur. Dean était sorti. Le cadet des Winchester soupira et se laissa choir sur le dossier de sa chaise. Son frère entra à ce moment-là.

- Salut !

- Salut.

- Alors ?

- J'ai fait des recherches à partir des scarabées mais il existe une cinquantain-e de légendes relatives à des dieux, demi-dieux ou créatures où sont mentionnés ces petites bêtes. Et on n'a pas assez d'informations pour faire le tri. Et toi, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Les victimes n'avaient rien en commun ! Pas la même situation sociale, pas le même âge, le même quartier et aucune ne se connaissait ! Autrement dit on a rien.

- On pourrait appeler…

- Amy ?

- J'allais dire Bobby.

- Oh oui, bien sûr. On va voir, c'est peut-être pas nécessaire…

Dean s'assit sur son lit et regarda le sol.

- Dean…

Mais Sammy ne put terminer sa phrase, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Allo ?

- Agent Sloane ?

- Heu, oui.

- Jonathan Everett.

- Ah oui, Jonathan, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Dean vit alors le visage de son frère se crispait. Ce dernier remercia son locuteur et raccrocha avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- Un petit garçon vient de disparaître…

- Quel âge ?

- 7 ans. On a besoin de Bobby…

- On a besoin de Bobby, confirma l'aîné des Winchester.

Il était environ neuf heures trente du soir quand les frères Winchester sortirent de leur cachette dans le centre commercial.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Bobby déjà ?

- Que certains dieux aimaient se balader la nuit dans l'espace qu'ils habitaient…

- Ah oui. C'est stupide.

- Ouais…Combien il en reste sur la liste ?

- Cinq. Pourquoi, tu as une préférence ?

- J'avoue que les pratiques me font penser au dieu Seth…

- L'égyptien ?

- Oui. Il y a de rares légendes qui prétendent que Seth pouvait se transformer en n'importe quel individu…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Dean, enfin ! C'est évident, comment faire en sorte qu'un gamin, qu'une femme paranoïaque et qu'une brute me suivent sans discuter ? Prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un de confiance !

- C'est pas bête.

- Merci.

Dean se stoppa et fit signe à Sam de rester silencieux. Il venait d'entendre du bruit dans un rayon voisin. Il prit son arme et s'approcha à petits pas, suivit de son frère qui faisait de même.

- Ne bougez plus !

Un homme se retourna, les yeux d'un vert très profond, en levant les mains. Un sourire mesquin illuminait son visage.

- Afff Il y avait au moins deux ans que je n'avais pas eu le droit à la visite de petits chasseurs…ça me manquait. Non, c'est pas vrai.

- Vous avez un humour irrésistible.

- Merci. Bon, je baisse les mains d'accord ? Ouais. Bonsoir. Je suis Seth, dit-il en tendant la main vers Dean puis vers Sam qui le braquait l'un et l'autre avec une arme. Oh allez les gars, vous n'êtes pas drôle. On peut discuter, non ? Ok, je parlerais donc tout seul. Comment ça va ? Moi ça baigne. Je vais bientôt avoir le compte pour l'hiver…

- La ferme ! Tu me dégoûtes, espèce d'enfoiré !

- Dean ! Ne soit pas offensant…Et oui, je vous connais. Moi aussi j'ai étudié mon sujet.

Soudain, l'air devint flou devant Seth et John apparut alors devant eux.

- Tu préfères, Dean ? Tu as moins envie de me tuer maintenant ? ça m'étonnerait ! Ha ha. Ok laissons tomber ça.

L'air redevint flou et Jessica apparut, elle se tourna vers Sam et s'approcha langoureusement.

- Oh Sammy, tu me manques tant….

- Bah les pattes, fils de pute !

- D'accord. Je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui vous mettra d'accord tous les deux…

Pour la dernière fois, l'air se mit à frissonner et devint floue avant de laisser apparaître Amy.

Dean arma son pistolet et il était prêt à tirer quand la vraie Amy se précipita sur la fausse. Les frères étaient abasourdis. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'Amy avait besoin d'un coup de main. Elle se battait de toutes ses forces mais la fausse Amy était plus forte.

- Mais tirez Bordel !

Sam regarda Dean, lui ne pouvait pas.

- Ok, je m'en charge.

Il braqua son arme sur une Amy, puis l'autre. Il hésitait mais voyant le regard insistant de Sam, il tira. La balle vint se loger dans l'épaule gauche de la vraie Amy qui resta à terre alors que la fausse s'enfuyait en reprenant son apparence originale.

- Oh mon dieu !

Amy appuyait la main sur sa blessure en grimaçant de douleur. Dean et Sam s'approchèrent et se penchèrent vers la jeune femme.

- Je suis vraiment désolé…

- Ouais. Vive les retrouvailles !

- Ça va aller, on va s'occuper de toi, affirma Sam en l'aidant à se relever, pendant que Dean grimaçait de gêne.

- Aïe !

- Oh je suis désolé…Vraiment…

Dean essayait de retirer la balle de l'épaule d'Amy avec une pince que Sam avait dégoté dans un rayon. Comme anti-douleur, la jeune femme avait une bouteille de whisky devant elle.

- Oh arrête ! ça va, je t'en veux pas, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait…

- Ouais, génial ! Je t'ai blessé et j'ai laissé échapper l'autre crétin…

- On l'aura, t'inquiètes pas, répondit Amy avant de grimacer de douleur une nouvelle fois.

- Ça y est, je l'ai…

Dean retira enfin la balle qu'il laissa tomber dans un verre d'eau. Amy soupira de soulagement.

- Merci…

- Je t'en prie.

Elle prit la bouteille et en but une longue rasade pendant que Dean lui faisait une sorte de pansement.

- Amy…

- Oui ?

- Je….

- Oui ?

- Hey ! T'as réussi ?

Sam arriva avec plusieurs couvertures qu'il déposa aux pieds des deux jeunes gens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je commence à avoir l'habitude !

- Ça a l'air d'aller vous deux…

Sam s'assit près d'Amy et posa un pack de bière sur la table de camping qui était présente devant eux.

- ça peut aller…Pour le moment ! affirma Sam en dévisageant son frère.

Amy fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle défit le pack de bière et en distribua une à chacun. Elle ouvrit la sienne et la leva.

- Aux retrouvailles musclées !

- Aux retrouvailles musclées ! répondirent les deux frères en trinquant et en souriant, comme si eux et Amy ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

- Alors…reprit Dean après avoir bu une longue gorgée de sa bière.

- Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qu tu as fait depuis tout ce temps ?

- Oh et bien…J'ai chassé.

Dean faillit recracher sa gorgée. Sam sourit et Amy se mit à rire.

- Je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça Dean…

- Désolé, continue.

- Et bien…Je dois être un peu Winchester dans l'âme car j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à essayer de retrouver le Vampire qui a détruit ma famille…

- Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…, ironisa Dean.

- Très drôle.

- Pardon.

- Tu crois qu'il est encore vivant ? demanda Sam.

- Non Sam, j'en suis sûre. J'ai failli l'avoir à Tucson mais ça fait trois mois que j'ai plus une trace…

- Peut-être qu'un autre chasseur l'aura eu…

- Non impossible. Il est trop malin. Et puis, il a réussi à survivre pendant tellement d'années, alors c'est pas le premier chasseur qui passe qui le tuera…

- Vu comme ça…

- Au fait, vous savez ce qu'on traque ici ?

- Un dieu.

- Ha c'est tout ?

- C'est le dieu Seth, oui, le dieu égyptien, répondit Sam à la question muette d'Amy. Mais il est un peu différent de la légende populaire.

- J'ai vu ça…J'ai pas vraiment aimé me battre contre moi-même.

- Effectivement…

- J'ai une autre question.

- Vas-y.

- Vous avez vraiment ouvert cette porte du Diable dans le Wyoming ?

Les frères échangèrent un regard.

- Tu es au courant ?

- Oui, Ellen Harvelle me l'a dit.

- Tu connais Ellen ?

- Arrêtez une minute de me considérer comme une petite chose fragile d'accord ? Bien sûr, je connais Ellen. J'allais souvent au RoadHouse avant qu'il ne brûle…

Tous les trois eurent une pensée nostalgique pour Ash puis Sam reprit.

- Oui…On ne l'a pas ouverte, c'est…

- Jake ? Oui, Ellen me l'a dit aussi. Il faudra me raconter ça en détails un de ses jours !

Amy sourit mais elle vit Sam se crispait et regarder Dean qui baissait les yeux. Le cadet changea alors de sujet.

- Nous aussi, on y était parfois au RoadHouse. Pourtant on ne sait jamais croiser…

- Exact. Mais en même temps, je n'y tenais pas spécialement…

Amy vit une ombre passée dans les yeux des Winchester et elle sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'explique.

- Je veux dire…Je n'étais pas prête. Après tout ce que j'avais appris de John, et après sa mort, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vous revoir. J'imaginais que vous alliez m'en vouloir, de ne pas avoir été là quand vous en aviez besoin. Je pensais que peut-être vous me détestiez même…

- Jamais ! On ne pourra jamais te détester Amy ! Et tu avais des choses à faire, on l'avait bien compris quand tu as pris la fuite au Colorado…

- Oui, pardon pour ça.

- Ça va. Tout ça c'est du passé, et tu es là maintenant.

- Oui, j'avoue que ce n'était pas prévu. Je venais enquêter sur les disparitions moi aussi et puis, coïncidence ou pas, j'ai choisi le même motel que vous. Quand j'ai vu l'Impala sur le parking, j'étais bouleversée. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que j'étais prête, pire, que j'avais besoin de vous, vous voir, vous parler…Et puis j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le centre commercial. Je voulais venir fouiner pendant la nuit et j'ai vu encore une fois l'Impala sur le parking. Cette fois, je n'ai pas hésité.

Amy fit une légère grimace de gêne.

- Voilà. Je comprendrais que…Je veux dire, on finit ce job ensemble et après, je…

- Et après on verra, répondit Dean d'un ton ferme et en se levant d'un bond.

- Dean, enfin…

- Je n'ai pas attendu un an sans rien dire pour que tu repartes au bout de quelques heures !

- Ne t'énerves pas…Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais repartir tout de suite.

La jeune femme fit un grand sourire à Dean puis à Sam avant de se lever brusquement.

- C'était quoi ?

Dean se tourna vers elle et avec un léger sourire, il haussa les sourcils en répondant :

- Allons régler son compte à ce soi-disant Dieu…

- Tu sais comment ?

- Non, mais Sam oui.

Amy marchait le plus silencieusement possible dans les rayons du centre désert. Il faisait noir et la jeune femme n'était pas très rassurée. Elle faisait tourner et retourner le pieu en bois qu'elle tenait entre ses mains pour se donner du courage tout en continuant à surveiller tout autour d'elle. Une voix se fit alors entendre derrière elle.

- Alors, on s'est perdu ?

Amy se retourna et fit face à Seth qui avait pris une nouvelle fois l'apparence de John Winchester.

- Tu n'es pas John…

- Non, en effet. Ah Amy…Amy. Tu sais, tu étais très importante pour John. Et tu es très importante pour les deux frères aussi, tu le sais ça pas vrai ? Ils donneraient leur vie pour toi ! Oh mais attend, c'est presque tout comme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Moi ? Rien naturellement. Les démons mentent c'est bien connu alors les dieux, c'est encore pire…Cependant si tu me le permets j'aimerais te confier un secret. Avant de mourir, John a dit à Dean de protéger Sam mais il lui a demandé de te protéger aussi, tu sais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il m'aimait ? Concept que tu dois ignorer bien sûr.

- Très drôle mais non. Johnny savait quelque chose que vous ignorez tous à propos de toi…

- Que j'étais strip-teaseuse à mes heures perdues ?

- De mieux en mieux. Petite sotte, tu ne t'es pas posé une seule question sur ce qui s'est passé au Colorado dans cette ruelle avec l'incube ? Il t'avait tué, tu étais morte Amy…Tu étais morte….

« Tu étais morte » Ses mots résonnaient dans la tête de la jeune femme, incapable de bouger. Elle ne comprenait pas, comment était-ce possible ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu sans rendre compte, et revenir d'entre les morts ? C'était impossible.

- Mais les dieux mentent Amy…

- Oui ça c'est sûr.

Seth-John se retourna avec un sourire entendu sur le visage :

- Les Dupont et Dupont, quelle surprise !

- Plus pour longtemps.

Dean enfonça un pieu en bois semblable à celui que portait Amy, dans l'estomac du dieu. Celui-ci recula sous le choc puis se redressa comme si de rien n'était.

- Bien essayé mais ça ne sera pas suffisant…

- On le sait ça, gros malin. Sam !

Sam sortit de derrière son dos un livre ancien et commença à réciter un texte latin.

- Non !

Seth se mit à grimacer de douleur et à se tordre dans tous les sens puis disparut dans l'air, éclatant en de sombres morceaux noirs.

- Coriace celui-là…Heureusement que les romains avaient récupéré cette formule…

Dean n'en revenait pas. Il affichait un sourire angélique comme un gamin qui venait de rencontrer le père noël.

- Bon et si on foutait le camp maintenant ? demanda Sam plus que ravi de pouvoir sortir d'ici.

- Avec plaisir…affirma Amy en passant devant.

- Dean…Il faut que tu lui dises…

- Quoi ?

- Pour le pacte…

- Oh Sammy…

- Arrête ! Imagine qu'elle reparte à la chasse au vampire sans savoir ce qui t'attend…

- Et imagine qu'elle reparte justement parce qu'elle l'aura appris ? Je ne veux pas la perdre. Pas encore une fois et surtout pas comme ça.

Sam soupira mais son frère était plus têtu qu'une mule. Seulement lui aussi, et il savait déjà que ce qu'il prévoyait de faire n'allait pas plaire à son grand frère.

Ils se retrouvèrent au motel quelques minutes plus tard. Dean affirma être épuisé et après un dernier compliment à propos de la Mustang d'Amy, il rentra se coucher en disant encore une fois à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir retrouver.

Sam se tourna vers Amy qui avait l'air préoccupée.

- ça va ?

- Très bien. Je crois…Je crois que je fais faire comme Dean…

- Ouais.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

La jeune femme s'avançait vers sa chambre quand Sam l'interpella.

- Amy, si jamais tu as besoin de parler…

Amy planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sam et après quelques minutes de silence, elle répondit :

- Sam…J'ai besoin de parler…

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme Amy assise sur son lit en tailleur et Sammy sur une chaise en face d'elle.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Ce qu'il a dit sur notre père et sur ce qui s'est passé à Colorado Springs ? Oui. Seulement…

- Seulement quoi ? Sam, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que j'étais vraiment morte ?

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Sam répondit par l'affirmative.

- On a cru ne plus jamais te revoir…Ce fut dur pour nous quand tu es parti ensuite, on a également cru à ce moment-là qu'on ne se reverrait plus…

- Je suis désolée…

- Je sais.

- Mais alors…Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé dans le Colorado ? Est-ce que ça aurait un quelconque rapport avec un truc démoniaque ?

- J'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Mais alors qu'Amy réfléchissait les yeux fixés sur le sol, Sam interrompit ses pensées.

- Amy…

Elle releva la tête et le regarda, curieuse.

- Il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose, quelque chose d'important…

Au milieu de la nuit, Dean entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Pensant que c'était Sam et ne sachant pas l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, il préféra rester à moitié endormi et garda les yeux fermés. Cependant, ce n'était pas Sam. Un corps chaud qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'installa contre lui dans son lit. Dean lui tournait le dos, mais cette personne l'enlaça et se calla contre lui.

- Amy…dit-il dans un murmure, un sourire béat sur le visage.

- Chut…Rendors-toi, je suis là…

- D'accord…

L'aîné des Winchester soupira de bien-être avant de se rendormir aussi rapidement qu'il ne s'était réveillé. Amy caressa légèrement ses cheveux puis son doux visage qui lui avait cruellement manqué. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et murmura quelque chose avant de fermer les yeux :

- Espèce d'idiot…

FIN


End file.
